


Picture This

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Deaf Castiel, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Artist Castiel, Model Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean veered toward the makeup trailer with a yawn. Photo shoots were always great, and he’d get a full spread this time, but the woman in charge demanded an early start from everyone involved. As a model, Dean didn’t consider himself a diva, per se, but he did like to take his time in the morning. You know, for more beauty sleep. </p><p>He snorted. It was definitely early if he was making shitty jokes to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternchencas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/gifts).



> Based on a request for a hair stylist/make up artist and actor/model AU.

Dean veered toward the makeup trailer with a yawn. Photo shoots were always great, and he’d get a full spread this time, but the woman in charge demanded an early start from everyone involved. As a model, Dean didn’t consider himself a diva, per se, but he _did_  like to take his time in the morning. You know, for more beauty sleep. 

He snorted. It was definitely early if he was making shitty jokes to himself.

Dean found the trailer labeled for makeup and knocked on the door. No one answered. He glanced around to see if he could ask anyone where he should go, but no one was there.

Weird. But maybe not. The photographer was doing a spread based on lighting, and Dean had heard that some other models had been chosen for a dawn shoot. They were already out in the field, then. Or mountain, actually, since the location was high up on an outcropping that overlooked endless Canadian wilderness. It was gorgeous, but again, Dean would rather be asleep.

At least that explained why there weren’t people wandering around. They were already at work, the poor bastards.

The makeup trailer door opened with a squeak, and a man stuck his head out. He had dark, scruffy hair and bags under his eyes, but he looked alert when he ushered for Dean to come in.

“Oh, thanks, man,” Dean said as he stepped inside. “Was starting to worry I’d shown up in the wrong place.”

The man said nothing in response, and simply pointed to the makeup chair. 

Wow, rude. Or maybe the guy wasn’t a morning person either. Dean smiled tightly and after shrugging out of his jacket, took a seat. He needed this job, so he swallowed his retort and eyed his reflection. 

The guy bustled around behind him, his back turned as he rummaged for products. He produced a bag and started to stack different containers and brushes on the counter in front of Dean. 

Dean waited as patiently as he could while the man got set up. Why had he called Dean inside if he wasn’t even ready yet? It didn’t make any sense. But again, he held his tongue. He’d learned a long time ago that complaining wouldn’t get him anywhere.

Finally, the man sighed and straightened. He took a look at Dean in the mirror, and then spun the chair so they were facing each other directly, away from the mirror. Dean closed his eyes as the man got to work. 

As time dragged on, Dean wished for music or something to liven up the atmosphere. He’d had a coffee on the drive up, but it hadn’t been enough caffeine, because now he found himself sagging in the chair. But no, that wasn’t professional, so he tried to keep himself awake by remembering the photographer’s notes for the shoot: outdoorsy, woodsmen, fierce, but warm in the eyes. So that meant he’d have to--

The man gasped, and Dean’s eyes flew open.

“What? Is something wrong?” he asked.

The man’s expression was horrified. “I’m so sorry,” he said, or at least that’s what it sounded like. His words slurred together slightly, and Dean wondered if he was drunk.

But then the man held up a finger. “Excuse me for a moment.” He dashed out of the trailer leaving Dean with half his face covered in foundation. 

Dean met his gaze in the mirror. Okay, this guy was nuts. Reminder to make a note about avoiding him in the future.

The trailer door slammed and the guy returned, panting. “I am _so, so_ sorry,” he said. He pointed to his ears. “I forgot my hearing aids.” 

Dean could see them now, the plastic white buds sitting in his ears, but before he could process everything, the man continued with a wince.

“You probably tried to knock earlier. Oh my god. And I didn’t even say good morning.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “I really want to apologize, Mr. Winchester. I know it’s no excuse, but I was up very late last night.”

Dean blinked. “Ah,” he said, but he didn’t know what he meant by that.

“My brother’s wife was having a baby,” the man said. He dug in his pockets and brought out a phone. He turned it on, pressed some buttons, and then showed Dean a photo of a newborn baby girl and her family. The man in the picture looked identical to him.

“Twin brother?” Dean asked.

The man nodded. “Yes. His first child. My niece. Her name’s Claire.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” He put his phone away and cringed again. “You must’ve thought me so rude. I am never like this, I swear.”

Dean grinned, more at ease now that he understood the situation. “That’s okay. I get it.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Dean realized he’d not been looking at the man when he spoke. He faced him and repeated himself so the man could read his lips.

“Thank you,” the man said. “I appreciate it. I’m Cas, by the way. I should’ve introduced myself earlier.”

“It’s all good. I’m Dean.” They shook hands. 

Cas smiled. “I guess I lucked out with the shoot today. Most models would not be so understanding.”

“I’m not like most models,” Dean said with a wink.

“But that proves that you are,” Cas said, though he was still grinning. He stood behind Dean’s chair and swiveled him so they both stared at the mirror. “Shall I finish your makeup now?”

“Probably, since we’re losing valuable sunlight.”

Cas chuckled. “I’ve worked with this photographer before, and I assure you, her methods seem crazy, but her work is stunning.”

“Yeah. I’ve seen it. This job is like a dream come true, you know? Could really boost my career.”

“Oh it will if you do a good job. Though I don’t think you’ll have too much of a problem with that.” Cas winked back, and Dean settled in with his lips quirked in amusement. 

Cas chattered on about his niece as he applied the rest of the makeup. Dean nodded minutely but otherwise couldn’t speak since he didn’t want anything to smudge. 

Cas finished just as an assistant entered to usher Dean to wardrobe. Dean waved goodbye to Cas as he stepped outside.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Dean’s photo shoot went amazingly well, and the photographer praised him for his work. Dean thanked her in return and headed to wardrobe with a light feeling in his chest. He felt like he could fly.

After changing back into his clothes and washing off his makeup, Dean headed for his car only to run into Cas again outside the makeup trailer. He was smiling down at his phone. 

Dean approached him. “Hey. You hear from your brother?”

Cas jumped at Dean’s sudden proximity, but then he tilted the phone to show Dean a new picture of Claire. She was caught mid-yawn, her pudgy little arms curled in the air. 

“She’s precious,” Dean said. He straightened. “Well, I’m off. It was great working with you. Have fun with Claire.” He started walking away when Cas called out to him.

“Wait, Dean! I was wondering...” Cas honest to god blushed. “I wanted to make up for my behavior this morning. Would you be interested in grabbing a drink on me?”

Dean hesitated for only a second before nodding, a smile blooming on his face. “Oh, yeah. Sure thing, Cas. That’d be awesome.” They agreed on where to meet, and Dean got into his car. He smiled at himself in the rearview mirror.

He’d had a weird start to his day, but it looked like it was going to end great. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to fic requests! Feel free to shoot me an ask at my tumblr [through-shadows-falling](http://through-shadows-falling.tumblr.com/).


End file.
